Metal Hit Wufei's Head
by Fudgepuppies
Summary: Part 2 of the Random Arc! Wufei happens to read a poem written by one Duo Maxwell... And it ain't all that flattering! Chicken Little Wufei? Then read on, dear friends!
1. Duo's Demise

A/N: Heya! I decided to turn this into an arc, the Random Arc! (Inventive name, not!). Neeway, it's not in a specific order, so if you're reading this first, you may want to check out the others. This one is a poem fic I thought up about… 4 years ago now? The rhyming scheme sucks, so you have been warned! The rulers indicate the beginning/ end of the poem, alright?

Disclaimer: This is called a fanfiction. Therefore, I don't own Gundam Wing. Kapeesh?

Warning: Very minor reference to 5x13 and 3x4, it can entirely be ignored. But, I know some people are very… picky, so I thought I should add it in!

(So it begins!)

Wufei was wandering through the exquisite Winner estate, with nothing to do, when he stumbled across a magnificent IT suite. He could feel the computers beckoning to him, calling his name. If he'd been paying attention, the voice was Duo from the other side of the room. He settled down at the nearest station, to find it was already connected to the internet and on a strange website called he scrolled down, oblivious to the yelling and cursing coming from the American pilot, who was being restrained by a smirking Heero. Had Wufei seen this smirk, he would have worried greatly, for it was maniacally evil.

But he didn't, so he started to read the page.

* * *

When Metal Hit Wufei's Head: A Chicken Little Poem-Fic 

Wufei took a walk out one night  
And sighed because Treize was dead.  
Then, much to our hero's fright,  
Some metal fell on his head!

Wufei woke up the next day at dawn,  
Got to his feet and said;  
"The colonies must be falling down!  
This metal hit my head!"

Wufei promptly ran into the town  
Woke up Trowa, who was in bed.  
"The colonies are plummeting down!"  
Waving the metal that hit his head.

Trowa got up, face full of fear,  
Quickly got dressed and sped  
Out of his house. "Wufei's gone mad!  
Because he was hit in the head!"

A couple of girls got confused and asked  
"Shouldn't he already be dead?  
After the thing with the pea in his nose (1)  
And now metal hitting his head?"

Heero arrived, gun in his hand,  
Set up position and said  
"Omae o korosu," then with a bang  
He shot Trowa and Wufei dead.

Quatre took a walk out one night  
And sighed because Trowa was dead.  
But Duo, who'd cracked, much to our fright,  
Threw metal at Quatre's head.

* * *

Duo looked in horror at the Chinese pilot on his terminal.  
"Uh, Wu-man, are you alright? I thought it would be funny…"  
"You wrote this, Maxwell?" Wufei's voice was eerily calm, and he spoke without turning around.  
"Yeah…"  
Duo approached the bench slowly, afraid of the possible consequences….  
"It's…. interesting. But.."  
Wufei turned around, a murderous gleam in his eyes.  
"..You must pay for claiming I could die in such an undignified way!" 

When Trowa and Quatre finally returned from their mission, they were surprised to see Duo hanging from the top of the house by his braid.

(And so it ends!)

Thanks to the reviewers of Addictions:

F-Inu-Demon: (glomps) You added me to your favourite authors list! Wah! Thank you! (makes mental note to read Inu's fic)(hugs)  
Nikkler: Always go with your gut instinct, man. (hugs) Glad you liked it.  
Kaila Hiwatari: Thank you. My mind works in these random ways... Heh. (hugs)  
Two-Bit Wannabe: Well, my aim was to direct it towards Duo to begin with, so... Glad it worked! (hugs)  
MsManga: OO Chill... The idea was that he didn't exercise enough. You like my penname? I wanted Nikana, but it was taken, so I got annoyed and instead of swearing, I wrote Fudgepuppies... And they accepted it. (hugs)  
BluepheonixX: Yeah, who hasn't? Sorry about any commas, I have to turn the grammer check off, otherwise it goes haywire... Heh...(sweatdrops) Wanna beta for me then? (hugs)  
Kinau: (glomps) You added me to your alert! Yay! No, this isn't the first time I've written for this site. I have a still-existent penname of Kuragari no Tenshi; I wrote 'An Insane Case of Beyblading'. I messed up the account and I am currently re-writing those fics, and bringing them to this! I shall read your story... tomorrow! Our computer is in a bedroom, and the occupant wishes to sleep. Heh. (hugs)

Well, that's everyone! Thanks again!

Man, I'm so strange…. So, whaddya think? Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time!

Yours, Fudgepuppies.


	2. About the pea

I forgot to add it!

(1) This refers to a competition where you had to write a story involving Wufei and a …pea… Well, my friend told me hers, and it cracked me up. So, I decided to mention it! If anyone can remember which site that was, I'd be grateful!


End file.
